The invention relates to air texturing of yarn and more particularly, to improvements in a fluid jet apparatus used to texture the yarn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,768, of common assignee, discloses a self-stringing jet device which is compact and easy to string up. The jet includes a body, a yarn inlet section, a movable venturi and a rotatable cylindrical baffle located at the outlet end of the jet. The venturi may be set to a string up position or to an operating position by one or more adjustable camming surfaces on the rotatable cylindrical baffle. In these embodiments, the movable venturi is mounted to adjust the relative axial positions of the venturi and the yarn guiding element which is fixed in the jet body. The adjustments are located on the external parts of the jet and readily available to be changed by the operators to the detriment of the quality of the yarn being produced. More particularly, each operator's perception of what constitutes good quality yarn can vary from operator to operator. For example, each operator may set the same jet differently for what may be considered in his own opinion to be good quality yarn and such differences in settings through human error lead to undesirable nonuniformity from machine to machine or jet to jet.